The Search, The Escape, And The Romance
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: Tony, despite against his team's wishes, goes with Thor to Asgard to be there for Loki for his trial. Months later, Tony manages to help Loki escape in one condition: live on another planet, far away from the Nine Realms. When Tony returns to Earth, everybody is asking where Loki is. But Tony promised to himself and to Loki that he will never utter a word on his whereabouts.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer in New York City. And in the Avengers Tower, both Steve and Tony were fighting again that day, over the topic of Loki. Tony brought him up when he saw Steve working on some papers he needed to hand over to Fury. What started as Tony leaving the next day to Asgard turned into a full-blown argument, throwing insults at one another.  
"Loki should be back in Asgard and be punished for his crimes Tony, and there is nothing you can do about it. You're not in charge on how Asgard should handle this case," Steve yelled out, his face was red from both anger and screaming his lungs out. He will not let Tony leave in order to follow a murderer.  
"I will do something about it, Steve. I will not let Loki down, especially not this time of need. I don't care what you or the rest think of me and this whole messed up situation with Loki, I will follow Thor and Loki back to Asgard and there is nothing to stop me."  
"Oh, you're simply going to pack your bags and follow them to Asgard? And what makes you think that they are going to accept you with open arms, Tony?"  
"They will just watch me. What makes you that you can control what I can and cannot do with my life? You may be Captain America, but not my father. You're nobody to me," Tony screamed out and threw a stack of papers towards Steve but he managed to dodge them before he was hit.  
"I know I am not authorized to control your life Tony, but you're taking this way too far. What did Thor say about this?" Steve asks, trying to calm Tony down and divert their attention on Thor.  
"He accepted it. He will let me join on this," Tony replied. He was beyond angry with Steve and his anger was building up slowly by the minute.  
"What can you do there? Help Loki? Asgard will not take into account what a simple Midgardian has to say about Loki. What his father says goes. And his word is final," Steve tries to reason with Tony, trying to prevent Tony from going to Asgard.  
"I know that Steve, but I want to go there for Loki, though. To have him think that he has a friend," Tony answers. Both of his fists were turning white.  
"Why would Loki think that? Especially you, Tony? He never considers anyone a friend, let alone who hates him." Steve replies back.  
"And? So what Steve. People change. I want to prove that people change and that I want to put the past behind us and be actually be a friend to Loki," Tony says.  
"I don't think that Loki would approve such friendship," Steve says as he starts to pick up the papers Tony thrown at him.  
"I know that very well Steve, but I will change that mentality of his. I have to leave. I have suitcases to fill for my trip to another planet to see somebody, unlike any of you," Tony harshly said and left Steve alone with his thoughts.  
"JARVIS, please notify me when Thor arrives, I have a long conversation with him," Steve says as he put the organized papers neatly in the small wooden table near the door. He sighs in frustration and he feels his anger begin to calm down.  
"Of course, Mr. Rogers."  
"Thank you."  
Just when Steve was heading out to his room, he hears the elevator doors opening, revealing both Clint and Bruce.  
"Hi Steve," Bruce said as he puts down his small briefcase he was carrying in his hand. Clint, on the other hand, was carrying a large stack of papers for some mission they will be having in a couple of weeks.  
"Hi, Bruce and Clint. I have some news for you two."  
"What happened?" Bruce says as he panics. He fears that something bad had happened to any of his teammates.  
"It is about Tony," Steve replies with a frown.  
"What about him?" Clint asks.  
"He's leaving with Thor to Asgard. He is set on seeing Loki, even after what he has done," Steve answers him.  
"He's WHAT?" Clint screams, not believing what he was hearing. Tony going after Loki? He will not such thing happen on his watch.  
"I will not let him do such a thing, Steve. Where is he?" Clint demands with anger evident in his voice.  
"He is in his room, already packing his suitcases so that when Thor arrives, he can accompany him to Asgard, for Loki's trial. I already tried to reason with him but we already know what Tony is stubborn and usually set in his way. Once he already made up his mind on something, he is after it," Steve says. His eyes landed on his hands.  
"Oh hell no. He will not do such a thing. He already offended me. If he actually does go with this, then he is already dead to me, Steve," Clint says and marches off to find Tony to give him a piece of his mind.  
"Sure Clint took great offense of Tony's decision," Bruce says as he watches him leave. "So, Tony is really going to Asgard to be with Loki?"  
"Yes, he is Bruce. I am really hurt about it. I mean, it is Loki that he wants to see."  
"But, did he gave you a specific reason why he wants to see Loki? I am sure there is one, in order to go as far as to be there alongside Thor."  
"He says that he wants to be Loki's friend and that people change. He is sure that Loki would accept his friendship, although that I am not sure about it."  
"I know it is hard Steve and does Fury know about this?" Bruce asks.  
"No, he doesn't know. I have to let him know now. And I am sure that he is not going to be very happy when he hears about this news."  
"I can see that, although I must admit that Tony makes irrational decisions all the time. I am sure that he will regret this one soon," Bruce replies.  
"You think that Bruce?" Steve asks.  
"Of course I do. Tony is sometimes stupid and doesn't think things through."  
This statement made Steve laugh because he knows that it is true. He has been around Tony long enough to see how he works.  
"Well, I am going to see Clint and Tony so that they aren't killing each other. We don't want to happen," Bruce says and makes his way towards Tony's room.  
"I am going with you Bruce," Steve says and he follows Bruce out of the room.

"What do you mean you are going to Asgard to be with Loki? You can't do that us," Clint said as tries to have Tony back out. Tony was almost finished getting ready and was just waiting for Thor to come get him.

"Yes I can and no one can stop me, not even you Clint."

Clint just stares at Tony with anger. He didn't believe what he was hearing.

"If you go to Asgard, you are dead to me. You didn't even bother to tell Fury about this decision, didn't you?"

"I am planning to tell him later, even if it means being out of the Avengers, Clint. And guess what? I am not even a little bit concerned about it."

"You're not even worried about not being able to save the world, Tony?"

"I can do that on my own account. Besides, I have the resources to do so."

"So, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I am just going to Asgard to be there for Loki, that is all. It is nothing to worry about."

"It is something to worry about. First, you never being there and who knows how they are going to react to a human going to their planet, second of all, why would you want to be with someone who killed people just for their selfish needs? That is so wrong on so many levels, Tony. And you going after him is already hurting me," Clint yells out in frustration.

Both Steve and Bruce arrive to see Clint screaming to Tony.

"Clint, please call down. Screaming is not going to solve anything," Bruce reasons with Clint.

"It is all Tony's fault," Clint says while pointing an accusing finger towards Tony.

"How is it my fault? I am just trying to make something right and look what it had caused. Both of are arguing about something that is breaking us apart. I am against it and have Loki suffer for the crimes that he committed."

Steve sighs in frustration. The petty argument has went really far. As far as he was concerned, Tony is unintentionally going to break the team apart. And fast.

"Tony , do you have any idea what your irrational decision is going to do with the team? Have you ever thought what the rest of us thought about the whole ordeal?" Steve asks. He was going to reason with Tony and make him stay. He didn't also want him leaving.

"Then, what do you all want me to do? Stay behind while knowing Loki is going to be persecuted for his past crimes? He is innocent. You are all ignorant on that fact, that is for sure," Tony angrily answers back. He was now fed up with Steve and Clint trying to prevent him from leaving and the argument is not going to make him stay, despite their obvious worries.

"And what do try to mean by that Tony? We are worried about you. Can't you see that?" Clint asks.

"Yes, I do, Clint. But I already made my mind up. And that is final."

Suddenly, a faint knock interrupted their conversation, or rather say, heated argument.

"Come in," Tony says.

Natasha and Thor came in. Both were wearing confused looks on their faces.

"Thor, you're finally here. Come on big guy, it is time to leave," Tony says in a happy tone. He was glad that Thor came in during a time of need.

"Not yet, Man of Iron. I must speak with you regarding our trip and Loki. Let's go somewhere private," Thor says and mentions to Tony to the door, indicating that they have to leave the others in order to talk somewhere else.

This statement caught Tony off guard. "Oh okay. Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor and Tony left the room, they walked towards Thor's own room that was located down the hall, a few doors down from Tony's. As Thor closed the door, Tony spoke up.

"So, what did you want to talk about Loki, Thor?"

"Well, it is not simple to explain, Man of Iron. I think it would be better if you stayed behind. I am not sure if you can handle going to Asgard, to be honest," Thor said.

This caught Tony off guard. "What do you mean I can't go? I was looking forward to this day Thor. I was expecting to be supporting Loki. I can't do that from here, you know."

"I know that very well and I am beyond pleased to know that you don't bear harsh feelings towards my brother. But, my concern is that you're simply a Midgardian and I am not sure you can handle Asgard as it regarding Loki's upcoming trial. If they all knew you support Loki, then it will not end well for you," Thor explained. He was worried about his brother and Tony for different reasons.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that Thor. But still, I want to be supporting Loki, no matter if others hate me for it," Tony replied back, hoping that Thor would change his mind and take him to Asgard.

"I am not sure about it. Both my father and mother know about your honest intentions due to the fact that Heimdall can see everything. He told them about your decision to come to see Loki and be there for him. My mother is beyond pleased to know that you support Loki and ignore his past crimes and mistakes he committed," Thor exclaims.

"We all commit mistakes Thor, nobody is perfect and your parents should know that. I bet they made their own mistakes," Tony said.

"They have done a handful of them. I am not going to lie," Thor answered.

"Well then? I want to be there for Loki, Thor. Please, take me to Asgard. I want Loki to know that he has the support he needs for a time like this. I don't want to bring him down," Tony tries to reason with Thor. His eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Well, I am not going to argue with your reason, Man of Iron. I am happy that at least put the past behind you and try to make amends with my brother. Well then, I will bring you to Asgard, even though it will be against my father's wishes."

"I am sorry to hear that Thor."

"It's nothing to worry about. Have you got your things ready?"

"Yes, I was done when you arrived."

"Good, in that case, we take our leave then. The sooner we get to Asgard, the more time we have to speak with Loki before tomorrow's trial."

This confession broke Tony's heart. He didn't like the fact that Loki was to be put into trial by his own father by crimes he didn't commit. He will try to reason with Odin the best he can, even if it means being cast out from Asgard and been ban forever. He vows to take the risk.

"Okay, let me get my things and then we will leave," Tony says and leaves Thor to get his suitcases from his room.

Upon arriving, Tony saw that everyone else already left. He quickly saw that his small suitcase was missing. He knew that put it right next to the main one near the door.

"JARVIS, who took my carry on?"

"Clint took it, sir. He is currently at the vents, crying."

"Tell bird brain to come down with the bag or he will live to regret it."

"Okay, sir."

Moments later, Tony heard movement from a nearby vent just outside his room.

And then quickly, Clint got out with the black bag in hand.

Both Tony and Clint were staring at each other, anger evident in both of their faces.

Silently, Clint gave Tony his bad and without a word, he left him alone.

And at that moment, Thor appeared ready to go along with his hammer in his hand.

"Are you ready to go, Stark?"

"Yes, I am ready to go, Thunder."

Both males then got out of the building and went towards the roof. Thor looks at the sky and called for Heimdall.

"Heimdall, we are ready."

Quickly, Heimdall brought down the Bifrost and quickly as it came down, Tony and Thor left Midgard to go to Asgard.

Moments later, they finally reached it. Upon entering Asgard, Tony saw Heimdall looking at Tony with a stern look on his face, as if he was studying him.

"Uh, hi Heimdall, good to see you."

Heimdall just gave Tony a nod of approval and acknowledgment.

Thor just gave him a smile and they went on their way towards the palace. Along the way, Tony kept stopping to see the scenery around him in awe.

"Thor, I will admit that Asgard is beautiful. I am jealous that you live in such a nice planet."

"I am glad you think that way, Man of Iron."

Tony kept looking around his surroundings while he followed Thor. It took a while but they finally got there.

"Okay Stark, listen carefully before we enter. I will have to say two things. One, don't be wondering around the palace and second, don't go saying that you are on Loki's side, okay?"

Tony agreed with a nod of his head.

"Good, now we enter."


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Tony entered the palace in silence. Tony was a little scared because apparently he is the only other person, aside from Jane, to be physically present in Asgard. To say the least, he was a little scared because from what he knows about the royals, especially Odin and Frigga, it can be a frightening experience.

They finally reached the courtroom where the king and the queen were sitting in their thrones.

Thor bowed and Tony did the same due to mostly out of fear and anxiety to be in such a foreign place.

Odin and Frigga noticed Tony quickly when he entered because he stood out among the Asgardians. Odin stood up from his seat and spoke.

"Hello son. And Midgardian," Odin said and Frigga stood up as well. Both royals were wearing their fanciest clothes because they would be having some important guests later that day and then a large feast would follow suit.

"So Thor, what made you bring your friend to Asgard?" Frigga asked in confusion. She knew he was coming because of Heimdall but both she and Odin weren't aware of the reason why Thor would bring such a defenseless person to Asgard.

"Well mother, the reason why I brought my friend here is because I have talked to him about Loki's situation and he knows how to fix things better. I have talked to him because I wanted to know another person's opinion on the matter regarding Loki. And he has given me a better solution than the one I had in mind," Thor answered back with a smile. He knew that Odin and Frigga would approve the solution because Thor never would suggest such a bad one before and never would disappoint them in such a way.

"Really?" Odin asked. He was now curious as to what the solution was.

"Yes father. He came up to me that we should be really doing to Loki to serve out his punishment is to have him around my friend here, Anthony Stark. He has some great ideas that shouldn't have to go to waste."

Both Odin and Frigga were intrigued with the idea, but Odin needs some reassurance.

"So, what ideas do you have, Anthony?"

Anthony slightly flushed because he never met anyone of higher ranking, other than Thor and Loki. His mind went blank for a few seconds before he managed to compose himself in order to answer Odin's question.

"Uh, yes I do have some suggestions, your highness. I have talked with Thor the other day about Loki and what his future would look like considering that he will be spending his time behind a cell. I had suggested that maybe Loki can, if you gave me the permission, to have Loki to be under my watch. Besides, he owed me a favor and I have a grudge against him for throwing me out a window once when he tried to mind control me and failed."

Frigga was surprised to hear such a thing. But, she knew about Loki's tendencies about wanting to be king, no matter the cost that came along with it.

"But what makes you think you can handle Loki under your care, mortal?"Odin asked.

"I have the resources to do so."

"It may seem like you do but considering how Loki is, I am not sure I can pass Loki to your hands. He is not easy to be around, especially if he is angry. I won't be surprised if he tried to kill you and eventually succeed in the end," Odin admitted.

"I need to try to help your son. Please, give me a few days with that doesn't work out,then Thor can bring him here to serve his punishment as you see fit for his crime," Tony responded.

"I am not totally convinced. But, before I give you a final answer, I need to speak with Thor in private."

Tony nods, not wanting to say another word to the older king. Thor, Frigga, and Odin left Tony with a few guards surrounding him in the hall while the three royals left towards a private room nearby.

"So, do you think? I have known Stark for a good while in order to know that he is a good man and has the mind to save my brother from his own evil mind," Thor admitted. He secretly hoped that Odin would approve of Tony's suggestion and hand over Loki to knows that he, along with the rest of the Avengers,are capable of helping Loki to turn his life around.

"I am not so sure, Thor. From what I know from that man, he has his own issues to deal with first before handling such a task like Loki," Odin stated. He was staring out from the large window, towards the Asgardian sky.

"Mother? May I know what your opinion is?"

Frigga sighs before responding. "I am not so sure as well, Thor. I mean, the mortal may have good intentions at heart but I am not so sure if he can handle Loki. Take off all the security he has, he is vulnerable. Sure, we can take Loki's magic and powers away before we send him to Midgard, but even that, Loki would still be considered dangerous with that mind of his."

"So, you're saying it is a no, then?"

"I think we can try. But Heimdall has to look out for the mortals watching him,rather than the other way around," Odin said.

Thor weakly smiled. "Alright then, so what is final then, father?"

"That Loki will be stripped of his powers and make sure to have Heimdall be on the lookout. Loki will still be dangerous," Odin replied.

"Oh, thank you so much father," Thor said and went to hug him. Frigga watched it unfold and then Thor left to tell Tony the good news.

"Are we sure we are doing the right thing, Odin?"

"I am not so sure myself. I hope I don't end up regretting this decision in the end."


End file.
